1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the carpentry, and other builder work site applications. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved mobile work trailer having a central vacuum system for dust abatement and further devoid of size constraints of a full-size trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many towable work trailers have been introduced heretofore with varying degrees of success. An early example introduced by Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206, entitled “Composite Shop Trailer,” being awarded patent protection in 1977, has different work stations and feeder tables having a foldable housing.
The situation at the time as told by Griffin is that it's become common practice in the construction industry, whenever a house or building containing a substantial amount of wood is being built, to set up a radial saw with elongated lumber supporting benches on either side thereof. These benches serve the function not only to support the work piece while it is being cut but also to support the same at a comfortable height while the operator of the saw measures or otherwise marks the location to be cut.
On occasion, a jointer is desirable or necessary for smoothing cuts made by the saw or for other purposes. This additional equipment requires leveling and a steady footing as well as a protection cover. Because of the time and effort required in setting up and taking down the radial saw at the job site, as well as the jointer if the same is used, planning is required in advance and a substantial amount of work to justify the same. For small jobs where a saw and/or jointer would be very helpful, the time required in properly setting up and taking down this equipment may well negate the advantages expected to be derived and thus the same would not be used.
Another disadvantage in using the semi-permanent saw or jointer installation is that because job sites are usually left unprotected at night and over weekends, all of the tools and other associated equipment must be daily removed from the job site and returned at the beginning of the next work day. This is not only laborious but time consuming which reduces the output of the worker who, in this case, is usually a skilled worker and, therefore, is paid at a higher than normal rate.
Essentially, many factors for portable work sites must be weighed and counterbalanced such as ease of setup and breakdown, weatherproofing, and further the overall utility provided per cubic foot of space required so that a solution can fit in relatively small areas such as garages and carports.
Another example was provided by Buchholz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,698 and entitled “Tool Trailer with Open End.” This particular trailer is not very bulky and therefore versatile size-wise, however only one saw (lumber) may be set up at a time. Another example is provided by Luneack, U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,278 and entitled “Trailer Workshop.” This particular design has a housing that folds out; and again it appears that only one workstation is provided.
Importantly more recently, greater attention has been given to hazardous materials in the form of airborne particles that can have cumulative harmful effects if breathed over a long period of time. This poor air quality can lead to for example, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary disease (COPD) and is presently of serious concern among occupation hazards. Federal, state, and local OSHA agencies are attempting to set safety standard for breathing in work environments however, enforcement remains an issue. Breathing apparatuses provided are often uncomfortable and can fog up easily, so, vacuum systems for dust abatement are more recently preferred. However, the problem of how to configure a vacuum system to any portable work environment has not been addressed before.
In light of the present needs and state of the art as described herein it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable carpentry trailer having multiple workstations in a deployed position. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a weatherproof design in a secured position but also limiting the design in length, width, and height so the stowed work area can fit in otherwise inaccessible places. It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a solution that limits exposed (or unsecured) power lines to multiple workstations. It is still yet further an object of the present invention to provide a solution for adequate storage of several types of saws in the stowed (secured) position. It is additionally still an object of the present invention to provide a system with separate power system for redundancy and as to provide a way to not overload a single circuit breaker during operation. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide racks for transport and stowage of lumber and trim materials. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable workstation that has fixed tool boxes and other portable tool boxes to be arranged around the work site and later stowed for transportation. It is a further design objective to put fixed tool boxes, feeder table and workstation table at the same vertical level so maximize versatility.